Heaven's Surprise
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Kamitsure knows what she wants, and she's going to get it. After all, Electric is superior to Flying. Kamitsure x Fuuro, Emongashipping Yuri, rated T for such. Contains epic Shandera :D Second chapters contain Mature Lemon. Read and review, and enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, here it is: Another Kamitsure x Fuuro one-shot :D (Though if you guys like it, I might add another chapter in) It's pretty innocent, except for a hot lil' make-out near the end :D**

**A quick note from me: Though the pairing is officially named Airplane-Shipping (How cliche) I'm gonna just call it Emonga-Shipping. I think it works better, in my opinion :) And you disagree with me, then I suppose I'll have to eat your soul :D**

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy! **

If there was one thing that Kamitsure appreciated, it was a good view. She enjoyed the view of a sunset, where the world turns red and dark, lit by the sun's final words. She enjoyed the view of the Tower of Heavens, looking down on the land like some kind of Legendary Pokemon looking down upon its subject. She enjoyed the view from within her Gym, seeing the little pods spinning and driving round, like some wacky amusement park, all brightly lit and sparkling (Thank Voltolos for Electric-type Pokemon, or the bills would have her ass on a plate)

Yes, Kamitsure did appreciate a good view. But of course, watching the world around her got repetitive after a while.

Good thing she had other things to view.

Now, if there was one thing that Kamitsure liked to view, it was Fuuro. Kamitsure definitely enjoyed watching the slim curve of her fellow Gym Leaders torso fold down, like an hourglass, down into the tantalising sway of hips that then bordered out into slim, strong thighs. Kamitsure struggled to maintain her stoic demeanour that she kept up so often when her eyes roamed down the slim neck of the other girl, swelling into the protruding chest area, blue attire vanishing into the beautiful glow of the red-head's naval. The blonde all but licked her lips at Fuuro's sweet demeanour, the shining bright blue eyes, the heart-like face, topped off with a dazzling ember of red hair, and that curious tuft of hair strung up by the propeller hairpiece.

There always was some new thing to observe about the red-head. Another little curve to find, another way for light to shine on the exposed skin of her lower torso, another soft strand of rather pinkish hair to border a shining blue eye. Always something new, and always something to be adored.

But that's beside the point. The point was that, well, Kamitsure very much liked the other girl. _Very much liked. _And recently, the blonde mused on whether or not the red-head returned those feelings of desired affection. It definitely would be interesting to find out, and Kamitsure liked interesting activities. So, the Electric specialist had sent about her new mission; She had been very subtle in her methods of trying to see how the Flying specialist really thought of her other then as a best friend, from techniques like ever-so innocent two-edged questions, to mere observation of reaction.

Of course, all this had led to one fine conclusion; Judging from Fuuro's slight blushes nowadays, especially if Kamitsure swayed her hip nicely, or stretched out her lithe form, the more stammered version of the red-head's nature indulging itself more often and the ever-growing nervous flicks of that tuft of hair, it is plainly clear, even to some eccentric idiot like Arti (No offence to the Bug-maniac Gym Leader), that the Flying specialist has some kind of a crush on the blonde. Of course, the red-head was far too nervous and, quite literally, air-headed to confront such a serious issue, to her at least, head-on. She is no Brave Bird, certainly.

But no matter. Fuuro doesn't have to make the first move; Like any Electric type, Kamitsure has circled and observed her victim, carefully watching for and deducing weaknesses to exploit. And now that she has identified Fuuro's hidden passion, and her uncertainty towards Kamitsure's reaction, the Electric specialist can move in for a deadly strike, fast and efficient. She was looking forward to the time when she would get the other girl right where she wanted her. And have her at last.

Electric is superior to Flying, after all.

**The Tower of Heavens**

The Tower of Heavens is aptly named; The huge structure is absolutely titanic, high enough to penetrate clouds in fact, as though it can pierce the Heaven's themselves. It was also the lying place of the deceased, the home of lost souls and resting bodies. a place of quiet mourning and remembrance of past loved ones. This cold and mystical atmosphere makes for the perfect territories of the gentle Ghost/Fire type, Hitomoshi or the telepathic Psychic-type, Riguree, Pokemon drawn by the sombre attitude and soul-like nature of the tower.

And it was Fuuro's favourite place to think about stuff. Truly, the red-head so enjoyed relaxing upon the spire of the tower, sitting before the ornate bell in a classic meditative pose. She'd heard about a Psychic Pokemon named Alakazam from a far off region called Kanto that meditated daily to harness it's strength and calm itself. Fuuro had taken to copying that activity, sitting here upon the top of the Tower, legs folded and arms jointed, eyes closed, relaxing her flighty spirit and simply allowing the gusts of pure wind to sweep over her as she just...

_Relaxed._

Occasionally, she may be joined by a Riguree or two in this relaxing act (Training a Kokoromori had given her good insight in Psychic-type behaviour), but today, it was just her, sitting atop the Tower of Heavens, musing on stuff. Not much to it.

Her thoughts were scattered, but similar, like the soft breezes blowing through a forest. She thought of what challengers her Gym might receive today (Hopefully not someone who would threaten to sue her for her cannons, like that green-haired kid with the cap and the weird speeches) she thought about whether Swanna might want a grooming today, she thought about that letter Kamitsure sent her, telling her that the blonde would be visiting soon, she thought about her soft affection for the other girl (Secret, thankfully) and she thought about that pesky Shandera that kept trying to scare her or steal her soul or whatever other prank it could think of. She should get Swanna to water down that thing later.

Fuuro sighed, took a deep breath, and relaxed in the wind. Most people hated and couldn't stand the high altitude of this place, but she was used to it and she loved it. Nothing here but her and only her, where she would just relax without any interrupt-

"Figured I'd find you up here."

The familiar voice cut through Fuuro's contemplating mind, and she turned her head, and looked up upon the sight of black-clad legs, to see Kamitsure standing next to her, looking down at her with her typical air of cool stoicism, though touched by a hint of amusement.

Fuuro gaped in shock, before letting out an excited squeal, leaping to her feet with Acrobat-like agility and promptly seized the other girl in an almost crushing hug. Kamitsure restrained a winded choke, breathing deeply instead, before returning the affectionate gesture, holding the other girl almost possessively, before the two withdrew from each other, though Fuuro maintained a grip on Kamitsure's hands as she grinned widely at the blonde.

"Kamitsure!" Fuuro exclaimed happily, astonished at her friend's earlier-then-expected presence in her city. "I got that letter you sent me, but I didn't expect you this soon! Or up here, for that matter, but never mind! You're here now! That's awesome!"

The Electric specialist merely smirked at Fuuro's typical enthusiasm, before replying: "Well, any chance to hang out with you is much appreciated. Besides, I was intending to check out the Electric Cave; See if there's some new Pokemon to spice up my team a little. But I heard you were here, so I came to visit."

"Well, you are in luck, my friend!" Fuuro giggled, promptly sitting down again and motioning Kamitsure to do the same, which the blonde did, before continuing: "The Electric Cave has some great Pokemon! Not that I go there often, but there's this absolutely _adorable _ little electric fish things, and these absolutely _adorable _little electric spider things! And they're just so cute and powerful!"

"Is everything cute and powerful to you, Fuuro?" Kamitsure asks, slight amusement in her voice, but shivering ever so slightly as a cold wind blows against her not-so-covered body; A nasty inconvenience. Fuuro notices this, and quickly moves to sling an arm around her friend's shoulder in a small attempt to share body warmth. Fuuro is used to this high altitude, and the blonde moves in to lean on the other girl, relaxed and cool as always.

Hopefully she doesn't see the red-head blush slightly at such casual contact to the Flying specialist's warming attempt, but Fuuro quickly moves on: "W-Well, not everything is cute and powerful. Like Sazandora, or Ulgamoth. They aren't cute, but they're _really_ powerful!"

"Isn't that right-" Kamitsure replied, twirling a headphone wire in one hand, the other moving to return the arm-over-shoulder gesture, taking opportunity where she got it. "-Well, much as I love it up here-" A cold wind made the blonde shiver. "-I think I'd better go check out the Electric Cave."

"Oh." Fuuro whimpered. "Don't you wanna hang out with me? I promise I'll be off the Tower soon. Just a few minutes of relaxing?"

"Yeah." Kamitsure replied casually, smirking softly. "Relaxing."

Fuuro blushes ever so slightly, faintly detecting some kind of hidden meaning behind the words, but wisely ignoring it. It wouldn't do well to antagonise Kamitsure over every little word. The blonde is as sharp as she is stoic, and the red-head would rather not be the victim of said sharpness. Instead, the duo merely relax in their positions, sat next to each other, arms slung over the others shoulders.

This left both Fuuro and Kamitsure in a rather contrasting mind-set. The blonde knows she has the advantage now. No chance of interruption up here; The Tower of Heaven's is Fuuro's, put simply, and only she would come up to the top. On the other hand, the red-hand is feeling nervous, rather then the Electric specialist's hidden triumph. Caught alone by her (Secret) crush, she wonders if she should keep up the platonic role, or at least try to admit her feelings. As aforementioned, it is very contrasting.

The two are silent, musing, as the cold wind blows around them, and the great bell shifts ever so slightly. Remembering that girl who came up here to cheer up Fuuro ages ago (Not to mention save the world from Team Plasma's scheme), the red-head sighs, and speaks to the fellow female: "Kamitsure?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." The Heaven's Surprising Girl hesitates, wondering how best to phrase, well, anything to the other girl, whom merely smirks softly, waiting for it with subtle anticipation. "Um... well... Arceus above... What if I... um."

"Out of your depth, Fuuro, with the whole talking aspect?" Kamitsure asks coolly, smirking slightly at the increased blush, Fuuro's other arm moving up to scratch the back of her head awkwardly. Aw, how adorably nervous. The Electric specialist will enjoy this. The time has come to make the move. Smirking widening, Kamitsure shifts so her body is front-to-front with the other girl, arm slinking around the red-head's torso, the other moving up to stroke gently at her prize's hair. Fuuro's eyes widen at the bold manoeuvre, her blush reddening further at Kamitsure's closeness.

"How about this? Stop talking."

Her prey within range, the blonde moves her head forward, ready to claim what is hers as Fuuro breathes heavily, both sets of eyes closing as their lips move for each other.

And they connect.

It is like a Bursting Flame has set off in Fuuro's mind, a Wild Bolt surging through her as she sinks into Kamitsure, allowing the other girl to press her sweet, soft lips against hers, a tingling sensation of wet on wet, muscles aching for more touch, the blonde drawing Fuuro's warm body to hers possessively, arms tightening around each other as their lips press yet closer together. Kamitsure has never experienced such an amazing sensation then from kissing the object of her desire, and she so desperately wants more from the other girl, wondering just how easy it would be to take the other girl here and now.

Fuuro groans into Kamitsure, the pleasure building from this simplest of romantic activity and coursing through her, her whole body aching for Kamitsure's touch, as the blonde pushes against her, forcing her onto her back and pinning her to the cold floor of the Tower of Heavens, one hand moving down to push aside a navy suspender and eagerly clings onto the concealed left breast of Fuuro.

The Heaven's Surprising Girl whimpers excitedly as Kamitsure draws back to allow air, the blonde triumphant as her hand slowly begins to knead the soft hot flesh covered by light-blue clothing, and Fuuro moans-

Suddenly, Kamitsure freezes, her eyes snapping to look at something. Caught off-guard by the lack of further administrations, Fuuro turns her head to see what the other girl is looking, both disappointed and terrified by thought of discovery.

Surprise, surprise, it is that Shandera, the glass-like Fire/Ghost type hovering nearby, yellow eyes wider then normal, purple flame flickering in the wind. Evidently, the creature had been intending to bug Fuuro again with whatever new prank it had formulated, but had come across a far more surprising sight. The Pokemon has never seen creatures in the act of mating, let alone humans, no, let alone two female humans. It is surprised, certainly.

Kamitsure, on the other hand, just had her mood killed by a spying Ghost, and she snarls viciously: "Run. Before I hurt you."

For all it's worth, a Shandera knows how to take a hint, and quickly vanishes through the floor, leaving only a purple spark behind.

Fuuro sighs softly, still pinned under Kamitsure, and murmurs: "Damn ghost..."

"I'll get it later." The blonde grumbles, laying down on the other girl and locking their blue eyes in a soft gaze. "I suppose we'd better clear out from here. Might have gone to get friends."

"Yeah..." Fuuro replied timidly, as Kamitsure agilely gets off her and helps the red-head up. Once that is done, Fuuro quickly swipes a Pokeball from her belt and calls out her Swanna, the large bird Pokemon appearing in a flash of white and shaking her white feathers regally, before turning the sharp gaze upon her trainer and her friend.

"Swanna, mind Flying me and Kamitsure back to my place?" The girl asks, hopping onto the Swan Pokemon's back, said Pokemon nodding, as Kamitsure promptly sat behind Fuuro, arms locking around the other girl's waist, still muttering angrily to herself. As Swanna prepares for lift-off, Fuuro turns to look at the other girl, and asks: "Um... Kamitsure? When we get to my place-"

The blonde smiles at that, and replies: "Of course." and pecks Fuuro on the cheek.

The red-head blushes, as she is prone to do, but smiles widely, and the Flying/Water type spreads magnificent wings and leaps into the sky.

**Elsewhere**

"You are joking, correct?" One Riguree asks, astounded. "The Sky Girl performing such activities with another female?"

"Not just any female, but her friend, the Mistress of Storms?" One Hitomoshi asks timidly. "Really?"

"Of course." Shandera replied to the lower evolution. "I was to scare the Sky Girl, but I found her submitting to the other, locking herself in a passionate dance of life. Though, the mistress of Storms may seek Revenge against me for interrupting her conquest."

"Regardless, I think I'm going to enjoy seeing the Sky Girl again." The Hitomoshi says joyfully, a statement echoed by two other little candle Ghosts.

The Riguree is silent, but soon asks Shandera: "Was the Mistress of Storms engaging in pleasurable contact with her partner's mammary glands?"

**Author's Notes: After all that build-up, Fuuro and Kamitsure are interrupted by a Shandera. Damn you, you f***ing chandelier and your overpowered Special Attack! "Shakes fist angrily."**

**Thumbs up for that Riguree at the end XD Hope you liked this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: M Rating

**Author's Notes: Continuation of Chapter One, with Fuuro and Kamitsure returning to her house, but it isn't for mere gossip.**

**Oh no, time for this fic to earn it's newly acquired M Rating with some graphic loving! :D (You know you've all imagined it XD)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and Inferno 54, you don't have to know the Fifth Gen to appreciate the Yuri today XD**

The flight back to Fuuro's house in Fukiyose City was... impatient, to say the least. The magnificent white bird Pokemon, Swanna, snapped her beak with annoyance when her trainer's friend shifted again, as though desperate to get off the bird. True, the Swan Pokemon was strong enough to carry the two females, but the passenger's fidgeting was interfering with her flight path with the distraction it caused. Luckily, her trainer directed her back on track, and the Swan kept on, swinging massive wings to and fro as they neared the red-headed trainer's residence.

The funny thing was, though, that Swanna could detect a rather seductive atmosphere from the two on her feathery back. The trainer held nervous feelings of both anticipation and excitement, whereas her friend seemed to ooze a triumphant air, restrained by delicate caution. The Water/Flying type was an experienced creature, both in battle and life, and she had a good guess as to why both humans seemed to have an eager air of excitement around them.

The trainer's house was approaching in the distance, and Swanna stepped up the pace, keeping her front down so the passenger wouldn't slide off her rear at the increased speed. The bird thought quickly as she neared her destination. If what was going to happen was what she thought might happen, then she should surely be there by her long-time human friend. But she doubted her company would be tolerated if what happened was what she though might happen. Oh well...

Eventually, the Swan reared back, wings catching the air, and she landed neatly on the front lawn of the Flying-type Specialists lawn, the other girl falling off her feathered back at the abrupt stop, while her trainer, used to such landings, agilely leapt off her back, and stated: "Thanks, Swanna! Return."

_"I hope you know what you're getting into..." _The Flying-type muttered, before the beam of energy hit her and sucked her back into the red and white sphere. And that was that.

Fuuro smiled softly as she turned her gaze from her Pokeball to her quaint little home. It had been nice to relax upon the Tower of Heavens, contemplating her bit in life, and even nicer for Kamitsure to arrive earlier then expected. But then, there seemed to be something else, a little more... intense, in store for her.

And that thought was promptly emphasized when the red-head barely managed to restrain a gasp of pleasure as her fellow Gym Leader's warm breath tickled at her neck, hands trailing up the red-head's naval, and Kamitsure murmured: "So, Fuuro... Want to finish here what the Tower started?"

It is so plainly obvious what is to come, what both she and the blonde want, and Fuuro murmurs: "Oh, Arceus, yes..."

"Good. Shall we?"

Well, the red-head can say this: It certainly came on fast. By the Distortion Realm, Kamitsure had arrived barely ten minutes ago, and already, their hidden passions had been unlocked, and now they were at her house, and the blonde was moving for the door, a sultry shift in her lithe walk, and a small wink at the red-head.

Holy Arceus above, Fuuro, flushing at the blonde's oh-so casual seduction, can tell only one thing is gonna result from this;

If she guessed right, this was probably going to turn into sex. Wow.

She and Kamitsure had been friends as long as Fuuro could remember. She'd developed a crush on her friend as they grew older, and for good reason. The Electric specialist had always been so proud and beautiful and confident, much more thoughtful and reserved then the exuberant Flying specialist, and Fuuro couldn't help but feel drawn to her friend, like a magnet. She just, well, wanted to be with the other girl. She hadn't known that Kamitsure seemed to have developed feelings for her in return. And now, this was the culmination of their platonic relationship.

Well, if Kamitsure wanted to play the mature way, then Fuuro would definitely entertain her. She'd had her little fantasies (Generally, mostly soft stuff of tenderness and kisses under a moon) and now, they were going to become reality.

The thought sent shivers rumbling pleasurably down her spine, and she moved over to the other girl, smiling rather goofily in anticipation as Kamitsure smirked, the blonde leaning against the wall next to the front door, waiting for Fuuro to unlock the door and let them into her humble home.

The key was in the pocket strung round her thigh, yet Fuuro's hands were fumbling from the pestering anticipation, and she found it surprisingly difficult to open the pocket, reach in for the key and get it to the lock. Fuuro flushed again, this time of embarrassment, before she finally managed to overcome nervous fumbling and slid the key into the lock, twist it, and open the door to allow them entrance.

Privacy upon them, Kamitsure had the other girl in a tight embrace as lips closed in and latched onto Fuuro's own gasping mouth, engaging in the stimulating oral contact with soft groans at the tender feel of the other, one black-clad leg leaning up to kick the door shut as the intimately twined duo stumbled into the hall of Fuuro's home, hands grabbing for support and each other as their lips continued to press against the opposing mouth. Of course, off balance and distracted, it was pretty obvious for the two to fall, Fuuro on her back and Kamitsure on top of her, onto the floor, but they nevertheless kept at each other, passion unleashing adrenaline through their veins as they continued to hungrily kiss at each other.

Kamitsure managed to drag herself off Fuuro, both gasping from intense emotion and lack of air, and she literally picked the other girl with surprising strength, carrying the Flying specialist bridal style as she staggered up the nearby staircase, the red-head giggling softly as the blonde exerted her strength to get herself and the other girl up the stairs. Upon successfully reaching the top of the stairs, Fuuro wiggled out of Kamitsure's grasp to stand on her feet and the two locked once more in a tight embrace, lips moving in for each other as the red-head pulled herself and the other girl towards the former Gym Leader's bedroom.

The first sign of reaching the destination was when the dominant Electric specialist pinned Fuuro against the bedroom door, groaning possessively into her compliant friend's mouth as their hands stroked and grasped at each other, before the blonde, forcing logic into her glazed and lusting thoughts, got the door handle and pulled it down to open the door.

Any other day, the Electric specialist may have admired the bright blue room for the juxtaposition of subtle, yet bright colouring around the room, and the large bed laden with navy-blankets and strung with soft toys, examples of Fuuro's more happy and less serious nature, but right now, all Kamitsure cared about was Fuuro, and the two literally flung themselves onto the bed, forcing their bodies back until Fuuro comfortably lay at the head of the bed, resting her cranium on her pillow as Kamitsure moved from her lips to move down and daringly latch onto the other girl's neck.

Fuuro groaned loudly at the sudden feels of wet warmth upon her sensitive neck, and the sweet, sweet feeling of a soft tongue running up her neck's length, sending spikes of pleasure arching through her as she groaned, Kamitsure taking her wrists in her hands and pinning the other girl down with ease, the blonde clearly dominating the other girl, for good reason; She'd dealt with wanting her friend for long enough, and now they were here, in her bed, getting down and dirty, and damn if she wasn't going to give it to Fuuro and vice versa.

"Oh Arceus, Kami'..." Fuuro moaned as Kamitsure moved her hands to pull off the suspenders that connected Fuuro's blue shirt to her shorts, the blue material unlocking easily with little clicks as the blonde continued to lick hungrily at her friend's neck, tasting the soft flesh, like a sweet Berry, so intoxicating, as she rolled over to allow Fuuro on top in order for the Flying specialist to toss off the suspenders and move her head down to lock lips again with Kamitsure, pulling her gloves off in a desperate need to touch her friend, skin to skin as the blonde wriggled out of her yellow top, the clothing being flung away with disregard as Kamitsure kicked off her high-heels.

With another groan as her tongue entered Fuuro's warm mouth, feeling the heat of passion radiating through her every fibre, Kamitsure rolled over again, back on top, and instinctively thrust her hips against the other girl, whom squeaked softly into her, her own tongue moving up to lick at her fellow Gym Leader's, taste to taste in sweet warmth.

Reluctantly, Kamitsure detached herself from Fuuro, moving a hand around to wipe away the trail of saliva that connected their lips, flashing Fuuro a smile as she reared up to kneel over the red-head's hip, the Flying specialist groaning softly with leftover taste of their warm love as she returned the smile.

Yes, that's right. Love. She loved Kamitsure. Only took over a decade to figure it out. And the blonde felt the same way, and tonight, there would be no barriers between them. Just two girls and their own world.

The break was used productively, as the two discarded the rest of their clothing, being sure to avert their eyes to saviour the Legendary thrill of their partner in their birthday suit. Kamitsure knew Fuuro had a body to die for, and Fuuro knew Kamitsure had great reason to be so confident in her appearance.

When the last boot was flung away, and only the propeller hairpiece and the headphones remained, Kamitsure turned to face her friend, and her eyes widened in awe, as Fuuro too took in the sight with glorious wonder.

Damn, the red-head was _beautiful. _Her body curved into a wonderful hourglass figure, a sleek river of peachy curves, that widened into feminine thighs that joined in an apex crowned by a tuft of magenta hair, the upper body swelled into two magnificent breasts and the slim arms. Fuuro's cleavage was, was... beyond words. And to top it off, Fuuro's adorable blushing at her friend's awed eyes, magenta hair slick with sweat brought on from the heat of their activity, just made her all the more amazing. All Kamitsure could say, staring at her friend's perfection of a body, those enticing breasts, each topped with a dark-peach nipple, was that Fuuro had definitely pleased Arceus in a past life, most certainly.

The other girl had the same feeling, gazing upon Kamitsure's tall form, slimmer then hers, with a smaller cleavage, but no less amazing. How had she never really noticed the sleek lithe form of the blonde? How had she never realised how well her perk breasts looked without that black strap covering them? (Okay, she hadn't seem them before now, but you know) Her friend was taller then her, and that only added to her incredible body, with sharper curves that begged to be touched and the sliver of yellow hair on the hip's front, that hid the moist dream that made Kamitsure a woman. Never before had Fuuro felt such _desire, _and she ached to have Kamitsure upon her, the two touching and loving for as long as possible.

Kamitsure made the first move, reverently moving forward as Fuuro laid back, eyes locked onto her friend's own azure optical organs, both glazed with awe and desire, and the blonde crooned: "Beautiful... You're beautiful, Fuuro."

"You... You're not so bad yourself..." Fuuro giggled softly, nervous now, vulnerable, but trusting and eager as Kamitsure laid upon her, chest to chest, skin to skin, friend to friend and love to love.

The Shining Beauty upon the Heaven's Surprising Girl. No sight could be more incredible to anyone, themselves included, except perhaps the glory of Arceus itself.

The blonde gently kissed Fuuro again, before gently muttering: "Fuuro, please, if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, okay? I want you to-"

The red-head groaned and rolled over, swinging Kamitsure around and putting the Flying specialist on top now, murmuring seductively as their soft chests pressed against each other: "I think I'm going to very comfortable, Kami'. (the blonde smiled slightly at the cute nickname in such an erotic position) Now shut up and _do me."_

"With pleasure." Kamitsure murmured coyly, grinning, before kissing her friend passionately again, lip to lip, before rolling over, putting herself back on top, and her tongue changed targets, moving from red lips to the peachy neck, tracing down it with gentle ease as Fuuro moaned softly in pleasure, her hands stroking at Kamitsure's slim back, tracing the outline of her spin and stroking at her blonde hair, shying away from the headphones that the girl near constantly wore, as the Shining Beauty continued south down the luscious body of the Heaven's Surprising Girl, until her hands grazed firm mounds, and the blonde found herself at Fuuro's chest.

The blonde couldn't help but stare in awe at the twins before her: A delicious size, larger then a handful, a handsome peach colour and tipped with the sweet little nipples that pretty much just begged for something to suck or touch them. Maybe it was just her imagination on that part. Either way, Kamitsure liked what she saw, and touched as well, as her hands gently cupped the mounds, feeling the soft skin give in under her eager fingers, Fuuro whimpering softly as her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes all but screamed for Kamitsure to continue.

Unable to resist temptation's delight, Kamitsure moved in and flicked her tongue at a perk nipple, the left one, hard as rock and excited as well, and the sheer taste of Fuuro's chest, a wonderful sweetness with a hint of hot spicy passion, grabbed hold of the blonde, and she could not resist her desire as she moved right in, clamping her mouth over the target, taking in the wonderfully soft skin as her hands squeezed gently at the cleavage of the Flying specialist.

"Oh, oh my Arceus, ah! Oh, Kami'! Don't stop! Please- ah!" Fuuro groaned, clutching her duvet tightly as Kamitsure hungrily suckled on her left breast like a Shibirudon sucks the blood of its prey , hands kneading her flesh warmly, and Fuuro has never felt so good before. Masturbation cannot compare with this, not in a million years, as her body flares under hot wet pleasure, feeling the blonde's tongue roll her bud in her mouth expertly, groaning with pleasure as her body transmits the glorious feelings, her mouth uttering pleadings for the other girl to continue her wonder, to suck harder and knead faster, anything, as her body slowly builds itself up in preparation; Her orgasm is to come on soon, as each hot suck and each grope adds more fuel to the fire.

The Shining Beauty has never taste anything as sweet and soft as the Heaven's Surprising Girl's sweet breasts, and she could just suckle upon them for all eternity, as her mouth switches to the right nipple, latching onto it and nipping it between her teeth, earning a squeak of passion from Fuuro, before suckling at it, her lips working at the soft mound with reverence. How amazing how two friends at Primary Trainer School could come to this in over a mere decade.

Of course, there is more on the agenda, and Kamitsure reluctantly abandons her friend's bosom, to move downwards further still, leaving a trail of hot saliva, courtesy of her tongue, down the curvy naval of the Flying specialist, a shining glint of liquid on skin, the cords of her headphone trailed over the other girl's torso, as Kamitsure reaches her ultimate goal:

Fuuro's vagina.

Kamitsure is awed by the sight; A sweet slit of deep pink that held an inviting air around it, dribbling the delicious-smelling fluid that is solely Fuuro, the tuft of magenta hair that borders the vagina looking ever so soft and tickly, as a finger gently feels through the tiny slivers of keratin, the red-head giggling slightly at the blonde tickling at her pubic hair.

However, there is one thing; A shining layer of wet that can only be Fuuro's hymen. This is what Kamitsure was nervous of. Granted, it is brilliant in it's own right; Their virginities are to the other, but breaking this gate would be painful and Kamitsure sighs, before gently trailing her tongue along the length of her friend's slit.

And what a taste! Kamitsure is amazed at the sharp taste of Fuuro's juice upon her tongue. It is a savage tang of pure sweetness that has a strangely intoxicating bitterness to it afterwards, and the blonde loves it. Her tongue trails up the slit again, and Fuuro's whole body arches as the girl groans in ecstasy, a surge of pleasure tearing through her body like a savage Flamethrower, and she lets out a long groan as she stills again, breathing deeply from the sudden surge of pleasure.

Kamitsure licks a third time, before gently stroking at the shiny layer of skin that retains Fuuro's innocence, earning a shiver and a moan from the girl, and the blonde murmurs: "Fuuro... Are you ready? Do you want-"

"Please, Kami'..." The red-head grounds out, pleasure hissing at her gently, and she wants nothing more then for Kamitsure to have her last bastion of innocence, for them to really be the others, and she murmurs: "Break it, please. I _need you inside..."_

Any other day, the Shining Beauty would be surprised at such pleadings from the Heaven's Surprising Girl, but she nods and moves her body upwards over Fuuro's, keeping one hand down by Fuuro's slit, two penetrating fingers bracing themselves to tear down the gateway to Heaven, and Kamitsure moves her head to kiss at Fuuro's neck, the other girl moving her arms up to embrace Kamitsure, tense, but excited in anticipation.

Cautiously, the blonde murmurs: "It will hurt at first, Fuuro. But it's be better..."

"Just do it, Kamitsure. Please, break it. I want you to make me yours..." Fuuro gasped as the fingers stroke at her slit again, bracing herself for the removal of her hymen and her virginity, moaning softly as her hands stroke at Kamitsure's smooth body.

The blonde nods, prepares herself, and, in a swift execution, shoves her fingers right through the thin layer of skin.

Fuuro gasps in shock as a wave of pain snarls and courses through her, and tears spring to her eyes at the loss of her innocence, and the Flying specialist cannot restrain herself crying out in hurt as the blonde's fingers tear through her vagina's defence and force themselves deeper into her internal walls, sliding past them as her arms tighten around Kamitsure, trying to cope with the shock of pain hissing at her and burning at her nerves.

Kamitsure feels the plague of horror and guilt wash over her like a drowning Surf, at causing such pain for her best friend, desired and lover, but she knows that the pain will go, as Nature has decreed it, and she gently begins a rhythm of moving her fingers in and out of the other girl, moving her torso down onto Fuuro's as a comfort aid, the Flying specialist whimpering softly in pain, but her ragged gasping was evening out; The pain was leaving her, and Kamitsure kissed her fellow Gym Leader gently, to distract her from the remnants of the hurt.

Fuuro whimpers again, before groaning softly as pleasure starts to overtake her, feeling her walls being so gently stretched by the exploring fingers, her hands clutching possessively at her friend as she groans into the blonde's mouth, and the rhythm of in and out, in and out, is adding to her building climax, and she moans softly, sinking into her love and passion. Her pain is now no more, eradicated by Kamitsure, and she wants the girl to have her forever and ever- OH!

Kamitsure growls softly as her fingers battle against the tight inner walls of Fuuro, forcing the sheer heat and muscle apart as she tickles at Fuuro's insides, her lips moving against the other girl, pleasuring her in Nature's way, lover to lover and the heat of the red-head's core is so amazing, she cannot describe, but she can enjoy, and she continues to kiss and finger the other girl.

Fuuro is getting closer, and she begs now: "Kami'- AH! So-so c-c-close, I n- AH! Need it! Fuck me! Oh! S-So close!"

Kamitsure can feel Fuuro tense, and her muscles start to clench, and her vagina seems to clamp onto her fingers, and Fuuro screams in ecstasy, and the blonde is awed when the red-head lurches in orgasm and a wave of her fluid suddenly burst from her slit like a breaking dam or even a Hydro Pump.

Fuuro is overwhelmed by pleasure, she cannot make heads or tail of anything but the raw passion and her burning love for Kamitsure, the one who has made her feel _so good-_

And then, it is all over and Fuuro flops down, gasping as her body demands oxygen to feed the recovery from her first ever orgasm, and she found a goofy smile filling her face as Kamitsure see's her happiness and smiles in responses, pulling her fingers out of the soaking womanhood, the two lie next to each other, and before Fuuro can say anything, she suddenly feels so tired, and she softly whines for her friend, whom embraces her tightly, the duvet being dragged from under them to cover their nude, slick forms, and Kamitsure kisses her again, feeling more accomplished and happy then ever before.

The Shining Beauty and the Heaven's Surprising Girl had unlocked hidden passion and love, and nothing would stop them.

**The Tower of Heavens**

"You are joking, correct?" The Riguree asked, astounded, eyes wide with astonishment.

The Shandera merely grinned (If it could) and replied: "Yes. Following those two home worked like a treat."

"Lucky." A Hitomoshi grumbles, and the rest agree, as the Shandera smirks (If it could) triumphantly.

**Author's Notes: That damn Shandera. Kill it with Shadow Ball.**

**Hope you guys liked the first Mature Graphic Yuri Kami' x Fuuro :3**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, from Soundwave 0107 (That's why you're reading this. Thought you lot might like an X-mas Present XD)**


End file.
